icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2010 European Trophy Junior
The 2010 European Trophy Junior was the first European Trophy Junior ice hockey tournament, played between 19 August and 22 August 2010. The games were played at Löfbergs Lila Arena and Kobbs Arena, both in Karlstad, Sweden. Five games were broadcast via internet. Frölunda HC won the tournament this year, beating Malmö Redhawks 5–4 in the final in a shootout. Participating clubs The 2010 tournament featured 10 teams from Sweden, Finland, Austria, Norway and the Czech Republic. Regulation round Division CCM Standings Games August 19 * 13:00, Löfbergs Lila Arena: Färjestads BK – HV71 4 – 3 SD (1–0, 2–1, 0–2, 1–0)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99041/99041001/99041001_frame_default.htm * 17:00, Kobbs Arena: Malmö Redhawks – Red Bull Salzburg 4 – 2 (3–2, 0–0, 1–0)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99041/99041002/99041002_frame_default.htm * 20:00, Löfbergs Lila Arena: HIFK – Färjestads BK 6 – 1 (1–0, 3–1, 2–0)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99041/99041003/99041003_frame_default.htm August 20 * 09:30, Kobbs Arena: HV71 – Malmö Redhawks 2 – 3 SD (1–1, 0–1, 1–0, 0–1)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99041/99041004/99041004_frame_default.htm * 13:00, Kobbs Arena: Red Bull Salzburg – HIFK 2 – 3 (0–0, 0–3, 2–0)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99041/99041005/99041005_frame_default.htm * 17:00, Löfbergs Lila Arena: Färjestads BK – Malmö Redhawks 2 – 6 (2–2, 0–1, 0–3)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99041/99041006/99041006_frame_default.htm * 20:30, Löfbergs Lila Arena: HV71 – Red Bull Salzburg 3 – 4 GWS (2–1, 0–0, 1–2, 0–0, 0–1)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99041/99041007/99041007_frame_default.htm August 21 * 11:00, Löfbergs Lila Arena: Malmö Redhawks – HIFK 2 – 3 GWS (0–0, 0–1, 2–1, 0–0, 0–1)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99041/99041008/99041008_frame_default.htm * 15:00, Löfbergs Lila Arena: Red Bull Salzburg – Färjestads BK 4 – 1 (1–0, 2–1, 1–0)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99041/99041009/99041009_frame_default.htm * 19:30, Kobbs Arena: HIFK – HV71 1 – 5 (1–1, 0–3, 0–1)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99041/99041010/99041010_frame_default.htm Division Reebok Standings Games August 19 * 13:30, Kobbs Arena: Djurgårdens IF – Frölunda HC 1 – 3 (0–2, 1–1, 0–0)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99042/99042001/99042001_frame_default.htm * 16:30, Löfbergs Lila Arena: Linköpings HC – Norway Team 20 5 – 3 (3–0, 2–1, 0–2)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99042/99042002/99042002_frame_default.htm * 20:30, Kobbs Arena: Karlovy Vary – Djurgårdens IF 4 – 3 (0–1, 0–2, 4–0)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99042/99042003/99042003_frame_default.htm August 20 * 10:00, Löfbergs Lila Arena: Frölunda HC – Linköpings HC 5 – 2 (1–0, 3–0, 1–2)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99042/99042004/99042004_frame_default.htm * 13:30, Löfbergs Lila Arena: Norway Team 20 – Karlovy Vary 3 – 6 (1–2, 1–2, 1–2)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99042/99042005/99042005_frame_default.htm * 16:30, Kobbs Arena: Djurgårdens IF – Linköpings HC 3 – 5 (2–2, 0–2, 1–1)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99042/99042006/99042006_frame_default.htm * 20:00, Kobbs Arena: Frölunda HC – Norway Team 20 3 – 0 (2–0, 1–0, 0–0)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99042/99042007/99042007_frame_default.htm August 21 * 11:30, Kobbs Arena: Linköpings HC – Karlovy Vary 3 – 1 (1–1, 0–0, 2–0)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99042/99042008/99042008_frame_default.htm * 15:30, Kobbs Arena: Norway Team 20 – Djurgårdens IF 3 – 2 GWS (0–1, 1–0, 1–1, 0–0, 1–0)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99042/99042009/99042009_frame_default.htm * 19:00, Löfbergs Lila Arena: Karlovy Vary – Frölunda HC 3 – 4 SD (1–2, 1–1, 1–0, 0–1)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99042/99042010/99042010_frame_default.htm Playoffs Games 22 August * 08:30, Kobbs Arena, place 9–10: Färjestads BK – Djurgårdens IF 1 – 3 (0–0, 1–1, 0–2)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99043/99043001/99043001_frame_default.htm * 09:00, Löfbergs Lila Arena, place 7–8: Red Bull Salzburg – Norway Team 20 3 – 5 (0–0, 3–3, 0–2)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99043/99043002/99043002_frame_default.htm * 12:00, Kobbs Arena, place 5–6: Karlovy Vary – HV71 1 – 4 (1–3, 0–0, 0–1)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99043/99043003/99043003_frame_default.htm * 12:30, Löfbergs Lila Arena, bronze medal game: Linköpings HC – HIFK 6 – 4 (0–3, 3–0, 3–1)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99043/99043004/99043004_frame_default.htm * 16:00, Löfbergs Lila Arena, final: Frölunda HC – Malmö Redhawks 5 – 4 GWS (3–2, 1–1, 0–1, 0–0, 1–0)http://stats.swehockey.se/online/43/99043/99043005/99043005_frame_default.htm Final standings References * http://www.europeantrophy.com/junior.php See also * 2010 European Trophy Category:European Trophy Junior Category:2010 in hockey